Magical
by maggi-I am
Summary: sent on a mission naruto and the gang go to protect a boy named Harry Potter. Love, drama, emotional and phsycal pain seem to follow a certain blonde while on this mission. FIRST FANFICTION ! wish me luck people :


Naruto looked at the sunrise; he was currently sitting on the Hokage monument. He looked down at his hands and memories of blood, pain and war filled his mind. The blonde let out a heavy sigh, he got up and jumped. A puff of smoke enveloped him as he fell; instantaneously he was back at his apartment. Two seconds after he arrived, a furious knock came at his door, he let out a sigh. He opened the door and dodged a fist that came at him.

"Where the hell have you been Sasuke and I have been looking for you for over an hour."

Sakura said in an overly loud and harsh voice. Naruto looked at her blankly

"I was under the impression that today was my day off" he said matter-of-factly."

"Yeah but Hokage-sama has an urgent mission for us so get your shit together so we can get over there." She said coldly.

All the while no one noticed Sasuke observing the blonde. Naruto was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and an orange wife beater. To put in words the blonde was drop dead sexy. When Naruto went to get his things ready he felt a pang of disappointment and then annoyance when Sakura started to gush and talk to him as if he enjoyed her company. Lucky for him Naruto returned seconds later wearing his usual attire but something was off about the dobe today. He was being quiet for once and that was unusual.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The three teens stood in front of their leader.

"Your mission is to protect a boy named Harry Potter. You will go to his school undercover as the Konoha Academy of Magical Arts and Wizardry; a school that's attending a school event. This is a yearlong mission and considered S class. Team 8 will be accompanying you along with Kakashi, Iruka and the Suna siblings. Team captain for this mission will be Naruto no argument against it" Tsunade cut Sakura off before she could protest. "Get ready and meet back here in an hour to discuss further details and also wear this when you come back DISMISSED!"

** AN HOUR LATER**

Team 7, team 8, Kakashi, Iruka and the Suna siblings stood in front of Tsunade.

"Just to recap you all know the mission and its details. This school is a school of magic which means you will have to learn its basics; everything you need to know is in this scroll" she handed Naruto a scroll and continued talking "Our charge has prepared these magical devices that will allow you to speak and understand their language" she handed them silver crescent moon shaped stud earrings "he will be waiting for you when you get to your destination along with his school so be on guard." She held up a red sphere "you will get to your destination through this port key any questions?" Sakura raised her hand "why is Naruto the team captain, I'm sure that Sasuke or Gaara hell anyone but this idiot." Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"If you doubt my abilities as a captain you can step out and go home, I'm not making you stay" This time Naruto spoke, with an authority that the occupants of the room had never heard before from the blonde.

Sakura looked at him, his voice chilled her, his eyes had turned an ice blue color "Do you want to leave because if you do you're more than welcome to not go on this mission" he said it with a smile, although it was a polite question it was as if he were telling her he didn't want her there in a nice way. All Sakura could do was shack her head "I'll stay" she said timidly

"Well now that that's settled let move on then" said Kakashi smiling

"Right" everyone said at once and touched the red sphere, they were instantly sucked in.

**HOGWARTS**

Harry, Hermione and Ron waited outside along with the others that wanted to see the arrival of the schools attending the TriWizard Tournament. Apparently there would be a fourth school joining this year and all the students were in a buzz to see the Konoha Academy of Magical Arts and Wizardry students.

"I wonder what they look like" Ron asked

"I don't know they're a complete mystery" replied Hermione

"well looks like you're about to get your answer Ron" Harry said as gasps and excited voices filled the air as a gigantic baby blue carriage drawn by an aria of Pegasus's descended down to the ground. Beauxbaton had just arrived; the carriage landed with a creak, a giant woman the size of Hagrid stepped out, she was followed by a flock of girls. The giant walked up to Dumbledore.

"Dumblydor it's been such a long time" she spoke in a thick French accent.

"Madame Maxime as lovely as always welcome to Hogwarts"

"It's my pleasure" she then lead her flock of twirling girls into the school.

"Wow" "Oh please Ronald close your mouth said Hermione" "hey look at that"

Ron and Hermione to look at what Harry was talking about. A Viking ship had just risen out of the lake; the Durmstrang School made the awaiting crowd more excited as the occupants of the ship got out. A man wearing a fur coat walked up to Dumbledore.

"Igor, old friend welcome to Hogwarts" "thank you and good to see you as well Albus" Karkaroff said it in a way that completely contrasted his expression.

Durmstrang School entered the school leaving the crowd to await the fourth and final school.

"Could they have gotten lost?" suggested Harry "Harry that's very unlikely" "well where are they?" "If I knew the answer to that question Ronald I would have said it already"

Just then there was a cracking sound. Up in the sky a crack had appeared out of nowhere, the crowd of students began to murmur to themselves. The crack got bigger and bigger then it shot something out and disappeared as if it were never there in the first place.

The thing that was shot out divided into 11 objects falling to the ground. Someone screamed, oh-my-gosh it people, they're gonna die, and other incoherencies.

The plummeting group of people hit the ground. "Are they ok" "I dunno". The smoke cleared revealing 11 people crouched down in V formation. They got up in one swift movement; all of them were wearing formal black and red suits, with the exception of the girls who wore skirts.

The blonde boy in the front along with two adults walked up to Dumbledore.

"I presume you are Albus Dumbledore am I correct" Naruto spoke "you're not mistaken you must be the ones Tsunade put in charge of this mission" they nodded "well then Welcome to Hogwarts and if you will please follow me" the group followed Dumbledore.

In Dumbledore's office the group stood in front of his desk. Sasuke was observing Naruto from his position in the back. The blonde was being unusually quiet and that bothered him, he's been craving that vibrant grin that brightened his day. It made him wonder what was wrong with him; Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore started talking.

"I am aware that you are in charge" the older gentlemen said, Naruto nodded

"Well down to business. A few facts that you should know about Harry are that he's a bit of a curious lad, and a little on the impulsive side; he is rather misunderstood so be kind to him"

Naruto and the gang nodded

"Well now that that's done let us go to the great hall, oh a little word of advice make a flashy entrance" the old wizard said that with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

**GREAT HALL**

"Who do you think will be in our table" asked Harry "I dunno but I hope Victor Krum sits here" oh please Ron doubt that he'll even look now hush Dumbledore is beginning his speech"

"Well now that we're settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will no longer be your home but to very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the TriWizard Tournament! Now for dose of you who do not know, the TriWizard Tournament brings together 3 schools with the exception of this year and our newest guests together for a series of magical competitions. For each school a single student is selected to participate. Now let m be clear, if chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their headmaster Madame Maxime"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the entrance, where an array of fluttering pale bluish lavender clad girls strutted in, butterflies flew along with them. It looked like a scene from a story about fairies and gentle womanly ballerinas. Some boys blushed while others gasped and some just stared at their asses. While the girls just humphed and rolled their eyes at the perverseness of the boy and the girls they already hated. Dumbledore quieted the crowd of shouting and bird calls.

"Now our friends from the north the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff"

Young rugged men marched in banging steel rods on the floor causing sparks to fly. It was a clear display of strength as they marched down the aisle; they ended their show with a snake made out of fire that roared at the audience. This time girls sprang up and applauded. Blushes and sparkling eyes stared at the hunky hotties while the boys were torn between admiration and jealousy. Again Dumbledore quieted the squeals and applause.

"And now please welcome our third and final school; they have traveled from a distant land to visit us. They were secluded from the world, their customs are different from ours so please be kind to the students of the Konoha Academy of Magical Arts and Wizardry and their headmaster Hatake Kakashi"

The great hall was silent; anticipation was in the air as the doors opened. The first ones to come out were the girls. They were doing acrobatic flips and twirls until they landed on 1 knee facing the front of the aisle. Out of nowhere a puff of smoke popped behind the girls, it cleared to show Sasuke. He took a deep breath and let out a flaming Chinese dragon that flew over the students, it landed in the middle of the aisle. The dragon dispersed and in its place the boys stood, from under them sand formed into birds that flew them up the rest of the aisle behind Sasuke. The boys stepped off and got in the same position as the girls; the birds flew around doing aerial tricks until the combined to make a giant butterfly. It fluttered for a few seconds before Naruto stood up and threw a kunai at the great butterfly, it blew up into an array of colors as sparkles rained on the students. In the end Kakashi and Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke in front of their students. The group turned around and bowed to the awestruck students.

The great hall was silent not a peep was heard, it took the students a few seconds to recover. The whole great hall stood up in applause. The majority of them blushed at the gorgeous boys and girls of the mysterious school.

"Now since our guests have been welcomed, let us eat. Our guests will be settled at the following tables; Beauxbaton Academy will be seated with Hufflepuff; Durmstrang with Slytherin and last but not least Konoha Academy will sit with Gryffindor."

The respected schools went to their respected tables as the feast began. The Konoha students sat down at the table they were told. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at the odd looking newcomers. Hermione being the boldest of the bunch reached out her hand and introduced herself to the blonde boy that was sitting next to her.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger welcome to Hogwarts"

The blonde boy looked at her and smile. Hermione was taken aback as a blush crept its way to her face. This boy was just about the best looking person she'd ever meet. His eyes were a deep cerulean that made her stare at him. She was brought out of her daze went the blonde opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet yah" he graciously shook her hand

"These are my friend Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" each one saying hi when their name was called.

"Hi" Naruto waved "oh these are my classmates Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru" the ninja hound barked at his name "Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Gaara, Temari Kankuro Suna" they all waved or nodded or in Gaara and Sasuke's case glared at the trio.

"So do you like the school so far?" Harry asked his curiosity for the new student growing.

"It's cool" the guy named Kiba answered "it's a lot bigger than our school" Temari added

The group talked all the way until the feast was over. Since the Konoha students didn't have a place to stay they were staying in the Gryffindor dorm. Five rooms were prepared. The Sakura and Hinata had one, the Suna siblings had one. Kakashi and Iruka took one as well Shino and Kiba, leaving the last room for Sasuke and Naruto.

**Naruto and Sasuke's Room **

Naruto unpacked his stuff while Sasuke did the same.

"Hey dobe you feeling ok" Sasuke said with concern.

"Yeah why do you ask" Naruto looked rather surprised

"I dunno you just seemed a little down today"

"Well I'm fine" a cold look took over his once cerulean eyes

"Geshh sorry for caring"

Naruto heaved a sigh "look I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind"

"Wow Dobe didn't know you had a mind"

"Ha Ha, not funny bastard. You know what forget it; I'm not in the mood for your shit"

"Woe calm down I was only joking…. So you wanna tell me what is wrong with you"

"Fine if you really must know I haven't been sleeping well for awhile and it getting to me"

"What do you think is the cause of it?"

"I don't know" Sasuke could tell the blonde was lying

"Well I'm going to sleep" instantly changing the topic Naruto went into the bath room to change into his PJS.

"Yeah me too, good night"

When Naruto came out the bathroom he saw that Sasuke was already asleep so he quietly made his way to the window located near his bed. He gazed at the full moon as it engulfed him in light, tears came out of his eyes; quickly wiping them away he sighed before he climbed into bed unaware that Sasuke was awake and watching him the whole time. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from wanting to wipe those tears from his Dobe's eyes. He kept thinking on what could possibly be wrong with the ever energetic ball of sunshine that was Naruto until he fell asleep.


End file.
